


Another Date

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bar, Dates, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, bad girl good girl inspired, don't know how to tag, sexy Minhyuk, showhyuk rise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Hyunwoo is waiting for Minhyuk to turn up at a bar...





	Another Date

Hyunwoo sat at the Bar, nursing his whiskey and his phone in the other.  
He was contemplating if he should call the man he was waiting for or not.

He had met Minhyuk a few weeks ago, they had bummed into each other at a friend's party and ended up sleeping with each other, however they decided to part ways the next morning.  
Not long after they bummed into each other at a grocery store near Hyunwoo's house, and Minhyuk confessed he wanted to try dating.  
Hyunwoo could not agree any more to his proposal.  
On their 3rd date Minhyuk took him to a fair and they had the time of their lives, both deciding they really enjoyed each other's company.

Today would be their 8th date.  
It had come as a surprise to Hyunwoo when Minhyuk called him up just 2 days after their meeting on a Sunday night, to meet him at this bar.  
Generally they went out on Friday evenings or the weekend as they both had early jobs.  
However Hyunwoo would never deny meeting the younger by this time.  
So there he sat, drinking his 5th glass of whisky, he had been waiting for half an hour now and with nothing better to do he decided he'd drink and indulge himself. He could always use one of his monthly holidays.

He realized he had had a bit too much when his head swooned as he stood up.  
He was going to dial Minhyuk's number when a hand gently touched his shoulder.  
He looked behind him to see Minhyuk. He looked gorgeous and Hyunwoo realises he was wearing stage makeup.  
He was wearing a semi transparent black shirt which hung loosely on his shoulders and showed off his high collar bones and milky white skin. Hyunwoo's mouth watered as his gaze traveled over Minhyuk taking in the rest of him. His leather pants hugged his slim lengs making them look long and slender. The shirt was tucked in the front showing off the rings in the belt Minhyuk wore and Hyunwoo had the urge to hook his fingers through them and pull Minhyuk fush against his chest.  
Minhyuk also had glitter under his eyes which accentuated his delicate and feminine features well.  
Minhyuk was glimmering, yes glimmering and it made Hyunwoo's chest feel right as he looked at the man he called his boyfriend.  
Yes Minhyuk was his, and at the moment that made Hyunwoo feel very very good.

“Hi” Minhyuk said, when Hyunwoo only kept staring at him.  
“H...hi” Hyunwoo slurred, making Minhyuk giggle.  
“Started without me?” He asked with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.  
“Kind of…” Hyunwoo said, moving closer to the younger, catching a whiff of the smoky sweet scent Minhyuk wore. It made Hyunwoo more turned on, and he told himself his drunken state was only making it worse. “You made me wait so long…” he tried continuing.  
“Well you should get a reward for your patience then.” Minhyuk said and pulled Hyunwoo towards the stage.  
The lighting in the club had changed a bit now, so that the stage was lit and the surrounding area had been dimmed.  
“Wait and watch” Minhyuk said pointing at the stage. He pecked Hyunwoo on the cheek before prancing off somewhere.  
Hyunwoo couldn't do anything but stare after the enchanting man. He slowly shifted his gaze to the stage then, as the music started playing….  
The beat was stady and catchy making him tap his feet.  
4 very feline looking men walked on to the stage and imidiately Hyunwoo's attention was taken up by one of them.  
Minhyuk moved with graceful agrresriveness onto the stage swaying his hips in just the right momentum…  
Soon they started singing and dancing in a classy yet extremely sexy and suggestive way.

Hyunwoo couldn't take his eyes off Minhyuk, they way his body moved and shimmered on the stage made Hyunwoo feel turned on and attracted in a way he had never before…

“you don't know me…”  
Minhyuk sang and Hyunwoo realise he really didn't know this side of Minhyuk. He was glad he got to meet him today though…  
The song ended with the men doing a post and Minhyuk struck out his hips looking beautiful and a mess at the same time.

“that was The Black Cats preforming 'Good girl Bad girl’ for you!” The announcer said, as Hyunwoo heard hooting and clapps from the audience.  
Hyunwoo couldn't remove the image of Minhyuk looking into his eyes singing those lines… as if he was doing a personal performance for him.  
He waited desperately for the man to appear and when he did Hyunwoo pulled his close and kissed him deep and hard clamming him as his before the croud.  
They parted a few minutes later with Minhyuk feeling a little light headed from the rush.  
“I'm glad you liked it…” Minhyuk said, a light pink dusting his cheeks.  
“You were amazing, where have you been all my life?” Hyunwoo said looking at the younger with adoration and lust in his eyes.  
“I was so nervous you would judge me….” Minhyuk said, averting his gaze, “it’s why I waited to show you instead of telling you.”  
“Do you even know what you do to me looking like this?” Hyunwoo said, pulling him closer so their bodies brushed against each other. Minhyuk felt the slight bulge in Hyunwoo's pants, making his gasp and blush harder. His eyes however sparkled in interest and excitement and made Hyunwoo groan as he leaned in to kiss Minhyuk again.  
“Come home with me.” Hyunwoo said after moving away again, though keeping Minhyuk close so as to not lose any physical contact.  
“As you say master….” Minhyuk almost mewed as he looked up and fluttered his eyelids, looking like a cat who just got served a bowl of cream.  
Hyunwoo felt another rush or arousal as he looked at this and in man and he knew it was just him and not the alcohol as he was sober by now.

They hastily made their way to Hyunwoo's apparent and the moment they were inside Hyunwoo shoved Minhyuk against the door attacking his lips.  
His hands roamed below to feel the leather of the pants hugging all the right places. Hyunwoo squeezed Minhyuk's but making him let out a moan.  
He moved to kissing and nipping at Minhyuk's neck as the other arched up into his hold running his hands over Hyunwoo's shoulders and back, loving how broad it was.  
Hyunwoo moved further slightly grazing Minhyuk's collar bones licking at them, making Minhyuk skratch at his back and let out sounds turning him on even more.  
“You don't know how much I've wanted to have at you since you shows up behind me looking all sexy and dream like” Hyunwoo said hoisting up the younger so he could wrap his legs around the other, Hyunwoo's hands rested on Minhyuk's firm leather class but cheeks, and felt delicious against his palms. He squeezed them again, loving the way Minhyuk moaned.  
He could feel Minhyuk's hardness against his stomach and couldn't eat to lay him on the bed and ruin him all night long.  
“You make me feel so wonderful and wanted right now…. If I knew it would have this effect on you….mmmmm…. I would have….hmmm…. done this so much sooner….” Minhyuk said trailing off as Hyunwoo laid him on the bed.  
Hyunwoo then pulled his plane white T shirt over his head reavealing the toned and fit upper body that Minhyuk loved.  
“Mmm… Minhyuk, I am so glad you are mine” Hyunwoo said slowly unbuttoning Minhyuk's shirt and letting it fall open as he looked into the others heated gaze. His pants felt so tight right now, but he could wait. Tonight he was going to enjoy every expression and every sound his boyfriend made.  
Hyunwoo moved to capture Minhyuk's lips in a slow and sentual kiss, moving his hands to lift the other delicately into his arms.  
Minhyuk sat up and in the next few minutes he was straddling the older grinding himself down on him in an effort to lessen the pressure in his pants.  
“Aahh… Hyunwoo, please….” He said arching his back as Hyunwoo sucked on his nipples, rolling them around in his mouth.  
“Mmmm… you taste sweet” Hyunwoo said, enjoying his squirming boyfriend's moans.  
His hands moved below, fingers linking into the rings on the others belt, pulling them in an effort to bring him closer.  
Minhyik ran his fingers through Hyunwoo's hair, tugging it slightly everytime a wave of arousal hit him. He moved his hips against the others, trying to find friction, only to get frustrated when it wasn't enough.  
Minhyuk finally moved aside, unzipping his pants as he stred back at his boyfriend who looked a little too comfortable for the situation. He also looked very fuckable, making Minhyuk more desperate. In his haste Minhyuk's zipper got stuck making him let out an exasperated whine.  
“Why are you smiling?” Minhyuk said scouling at Hyunwoo who was now partly laying on the bed on his elbows facing Minhyuk, his legs hanging off the edge, his upper body exposed and clompletely open to Minhyuk's disposal.  
“Look at you so desperate and impatient. You are so cute” Hyunwoo said chuckling.  
“Cute huh?” Minhyuk said moving towards Hyunwoo again, swaying his hips, his pants half undon, belt hanging lose off his hips and bare chested. Hyunwoo gulped hard realising he was in for trouble.  
Minhyuk's hands ran over his thighs slowly inching towards the bulge in his jenes. He then rubbed his hand across Hyunwoo's arousal making the older hiss in anticipation.  
Minhyuk then unbuttoned the jeans and pulled it and the underwear off making Hyunwoo's dick jump up an hit his updoman.  
It was so hard and red it was leaking precum and he could see the veins pooping up.  
Minhyuk licked his lips and looked up to see Hyunwoo's lust filled gaze begging him to do it.  
Minhyuk moved forward and in one swift motion took in Hyunwoo's entire length into his mouth choking on it and gagging a bit.  
“FUCK!” Hyunwoo showted, thrusting up twice not able to control himself, coming in contact with the heat and slickness.  
Minhyuk moved a bit running his fist along the shaft spreading the spit mixed with precum evenly chucking at the effect it had on Hyunwoo, “who's desperate now?” He said in a husky voice.  
Before Hyunwoo could say anything else, Minhyuk moved again to start bobbing on Hyunwoo's dick sucking him good and hard.  
Hyunwoo's mind went blank and he cluched the sheets at his side.  
When he felt himself coming colse he ran his hands through Minhyuk's soft black strands tugging a bit, asking him to stop.  
“Not yet” he said as Minhyuk looked up at him.  
“ Minhyuk the stood up as Hyunwoo moved to a sitting position.  
“That was azing Hyunwo said looking up at Minhyuk as he circled his arms around Minhyuk's waist, kissing and licking at his flat stomach.  
He then proceeded to pull the pants zipper down, finally freeing the younger dick.  
Pretty he thought looking at the red nib dripping precum.  
He moved to lick at the tip making Minhyuk gasp as he grabbed Hyunwoo's shoulders.  
Hyunwoo licked up and down his shaft a few times, running his tongue along the vein before taking the head into his mouth, he sucked and heard Minhyuk let out a moan.  
“Where is the stuff?” He heard Minhyuk ask.  
“I want you to fuck me…” he said clenching Hyunwoo's shoulders. Hyunwoo let go of Minhyuk to get the lube and condom.  
He returned to see a deliciously naked Minhyuk on his bed and felt his arousal spke at the view.  
Minhyuk spread his legs in invitation, his face bright red. Hyunwoo took a mental image of the sight before kneeling in front of Minhyuk.  
“You look gorgeous” he whispered running his hands along Minhyuk's things making him shiver under the touch.  
“Thank you” Minhyuk whispered, though what he was thanking him for neither of them were sure of.  
Hyunwoo proceeded to pour lube onto his fingers gently running it along Minhyuk's enterance.  
Minhyuk again arched his back clutching the sheets as Hyunwoo slowly pushed one finger inside.  
It was a sweet burn that he felt a while later when he was well lubricated and already had three fingers inside him. He needed more…  
“Hyunwoo, more….. please...fuck…” he said as Hyunwoo curved his fingers finding the sweet spot.  
“Of course” he said, removing his fingers to pour some lube onto himself before entering Minhyuk slowly.  
He enjoyed Minhyuk low and deep moan as he felt full. Hyunwoo enjoyed the heat and wetness surrounding him and growled a bot as Minhyuk cluched around his length. He slowly began to move thrusting at a lazy pace, driving both of them insane. Minhyuk ran his hands long Hyunwoo's bare chest, loving how sensual and intimate it felt to be with Hyunwoo.  
Hyunwoo fucked into him slowly rolling his hips once I'm a while, sending shivers down both their spines.  
He finally couldn't take it anymore and thrust his hips up indicating the other to speed up.  
Getting the hint, Hyunwoo pulled Minhyuk closer so his legs wrapped around Hyunwoo's and he started thrusting into him harder and faster.  
Minhyuk bit Hyunwoo's bicep feeling his prostate being hit repeatedly, building him up just to be shoved over the cliff. The orgasm hit him hardwashimg over him in waves.  
Hyunwoo following close behind, his thrusts becoming more erratic, with one last thrust he came holding on to the slender man, groaning into the joint between his neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent as he held him close.

 

It felt like hours before Minhyuk spoke, both basking in the post sex satisfaction.  
“That was amazing!” Minhyuk said, rolling over to place a hand on Hyunwoo's chest nuzzling his cheek.  
Hyunwoo looked over and returned the affection with a goofy smile, pulling Minhyik closer after sliding a hand around his waist.  
He marveled at how soft and creamy his skin was and bit Minhyuk's shoulder, pulling him closer so he was literally on top of him.  
“You are amazing” he said looking at the man who sat across his abdomen.  
“I really like you” Minhyuk said leaning down to give Hyunwoo a peck.  
Hyunwoo pulled him closer and deepened it.  
“I like you more.” He said pulling away a bit.  
“I like you most!” Minhyuk said before kissing him again.  
They cuddled together after cleaning the sheets and themselves.

 

In the morning when Minhyuk woke to find it was late for Hyunwoo's work, he frantically tried to wake the other.  
“Hyunwoo, your late for work!” He said panicked  
He shook Hyunwoo till the older groaned and turned to him.  
“Don't worry, I'm on leave today, I called in sick.”  
“Oh…!” Minhyik said, a blank look on his face,  
He felt Hyunwoo nuzzling his hip and looked down to see him laying light kisses on his hip and thighs.  
“You are so cute and soft, I feel like holding you iny arms all the time…” Hyunwoo said, his eyes still half shut.  
“Your such a goofball, who said you can't? He winked at his boyfriend.  
And it was the beginning of just one of the many days they spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic here.  
> It's my first time writing smut. I just think showhyuk need more love...


End file.
